Chase The Fears Away
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: We have fears, phobia's. Some fears we were born with. Some were created from traumatic events in our lives to shape who we are. It's no secret we all know what Jason Todd is afraid, right? It's obvious. Clowns, crowbars and explosions, right? Well, yes and no. It so happens that Jason has another fear. One he goes an extra mile to avoid at all costs. But Fate doesn't work that way


What's this? Is this a new Batman story?

Why yes, yes it it!

Alright ya'll it feels like it's been decades since I last wrote for a story that involved Daddy!Bats and his bat kids.

Forgive me, I'm like the ball from one of those old fashion Pinball machine we all use to play on our box computers, I go in different directions randomly when it comes to my fandoms. One minute I'm loving a show like for months and then boom I have an urge to write something about a different show.

I'm what you call complexed XD.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 _Gotham City, 10:20 p.m_

"C'mon, Jaybird! Help a brother out, I need a break from them."

Jason rolled his eyes at Dick and went back to polishing his pistols. "Doth my ears deceive me? Is the great Richard Grayson, the _golden child_ of the god damn Batman asking me to take his place in watching his siblings? While he goes on a date with my future sister in law?" Dick whined and looked like he was ready to ripe his hair out.

Jason smirked, feeling satisfied, accomplished.

"Tim is seventeen. He doesn't need me to entertain him just cause he can't go hang out with the team. It's Carrie that I need a break from. I love her to death but she's... She's too clinging. I never had to deal with you or Tim being that way years ago. I almost had to use the jaws of life to pray her off my leg. The _jaws of life_ , Jay."

Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Aw, is Mr. Acrobat's nerves shot from a tiny, nine year old girl? Forget it, Dickhead. I don't have time for your whining. I have to patrol—"

"Take them with you—"

"Are you out of you're fucking mind? _No_!"

"It's not like it would be your first time, you've done it multiple times already—"

Jason slammed his locked pistols on his table, he couldn't even believe they were having this argument. "Yeah, but I always had either you or Bruce there with me." The former Robin looked at his worn, creaky, floor boards. "If something goes wrong—" He stopped and bit the inside of his cheek, feeling agitated. "I don't trust myself to keep them safe."

A hand fell on his shoulder, it was meant to be comforting but he brushed it off regardless. "Jay, we trust you. You know that."

The younger nodded, feeling grateful that he has a family that is so forgiving. "Yes, I know you do, but as I said. _I_ don't."

"Jason..."

Jason sighed as he ran a hand through the white tuff in his hair and rubbed the back of his sore neck. This is _not_ what he wanted to be discussing with his brother. _But_ if it would get Dick to get off his back, if it would get him to leave Jason the fuck alone and stop whining. "Fine. I'll take Tim and Carrie off your hands for today. I can understand that we all need a break once in a while."

Suddenly Jason felt his head being squished when a thick arm wrapped around his skull and squeezed. "Thanks, Jase. I owe you one."

He pried himself away from Dick's arm. "Damn straight, you do."

* * *

 _Three hours later_

"Robin, _keep still,_ Dammit." Jason snapped out annoyingly to the child who was sitting on the ledge, vigorously jumping up and down. Carrie looked at him and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, sir. But it's freezing out here." Jason looked at Carrie and realized her Robin suit was one without pants, sleeves, and heat warmers.

"I tried to tell you that you should have just asked for a new suit design, Alfred would have happily made You a new one but instead you settle with Nightwing's old uniform."

"He's right, Carrie. When Jason and I were Robin we had our own suits tailored for us." Red Robin stated as he agreed with Red Hood's words. "When we get back home, just ask him."

Carrie nodded. Her cheeks tinted red from either the cold or embarrassment, Jason couldn't tell. "Noted, sirs."

Red Hood turned his head when he heard voices coming from down below. "There's our target." Jason announced to the two of them. And pointed to farthest man of the left. "Hansel Muknar. Barbara and I have been digging intell on this guy for months. He's been selling illegal crates filled with faulty kevlar vests and sniper rifles to cops, marines and FBI all around the world." He explained carefully, giving them what info him and Babs managed to find.

"Is there a reason why he's doing this?" Robin asked as her tone of voice took a note of puzzlement. Red Hood scoffed and placed a hand on top of her ginger hair.

"Kid, with guys like Hansel, Penguin, and Two Face, there is no good reason for why they do the crazy, fucked up shit that they do... Their reasoning and ours are two completely different things." Jason told her as he gazed at the twenty allies Hansel had guarding him and five more men unloading the faulty guns and vest out of the truck.

"We need to take these guy out now, Hood. If we don't then the GCPD cops are as good as dead. Especially Jim." Red Robin insisted his Bo Staff at the ready and waiting. Red Hood let out a deep breathe, this was only suppose to be a recon patrol, _but_ Tim was right as always, cracking his knuckles he stood up from his perched position. "Let's get to it then," Jason spoke out and leaped out the building and kicked one gang member in the face. The man let out a yelp of pain as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Fuck! It's the Batman's kids!"

"Never mind the Robins!" Hansel stated. "The one on the left's Red Hood."

"Ah, you know about me? I'm _so_ flattered!" The second oldest yelled out as he back flipped onto another man's back and kicked him in the crotch. Taking out one of his pistols he swiftly shot another in the ankle. "Take it easy, Hood." Red Robin called out to him as the seventeen year old fought against three other members of Hansel's crew. "Let's restrain from putting holes in people, okay?"

" _Relax_ , feathers." Jason grunted out as someone hit him in the back of the shoulder blade. Using the butt of his gun, he knocked him out. "Rubber bullets, remember?" _Honestly, did he think I still used real ones!?_ He thought to himself as he kicked another guy on the side of his head.

Out of the corner of his eye Jason saw Muknar making a break for it in all the chaos.

 _Shit!_

"Feathers, Robin! Hansel's getting away!"

Carrie saw Hansel running, she tossed a man with a knife into a some trash cans. "I got him, sir!" She announced to Red Hood as she began chasing after him. Jason's eyes widened as he watched her go. In an instant there was a flash of a memory. Jason saw a younger version of him dressed in his Robin suit running after the Joker.

He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, that if Carrie went alone to catch Muknar, that she'd end up like he was. Dead, broken and bloody. And he refused to let another kid die because of how they all lived. Seventeen was bad enough, no way they were adding ten years old to their list. Bending low to the ground, he performed a 360 spin four of their attackers, making contact with their faces and they fell to the floor unconscious. "Red Robin! I'm going after the short-stake. Think you can handle the rest of these assholes?"

Tim actually laughed at his words. "Is that a trick question? Of course I can! You go help Robin!"

Red Hood nodded and bolted after their little sister.

He ran a crossed the rooftops, his heart beating a mile a minute. The longer Carrie stayed gone, and the longer it took him to try and find her, the more the pit in his gut grew. Jason was starting to panic, his palms were sweating and he bit his lower lip. His anxiety spiking to an all time high and no matter how many times he tried to rationalized that Robin handle herself, that she was going to be fine and Jason was just being an overprotective big brother, it wasn't going away.

And it wouldn't go away until he found the girl.

Then, about two miles down Gotham's worst neighborhood —the part where crime was the worst, where the buildings were falling apart and the ground was just dirt— he saw her. Carrie, along with Hansel seemed to be wrestling inside one of Gotham's abandoned buildings, the both of them struggled to gain the upper hand and from the looks of where Jason was standing, Carrie looked to be losing. Using his grappling hook, Jason glided and delivered a hard kick to Muknar's face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Kid, you okay?" He asked as he offered a hand to help Carrie up but she struggle away looking very scared and frantic. Jason was confused and also a little hurt. Why was she afraid of him so suddenly? "Robin, what's—"

Carrie hopped on her feet, eyes widen with fear. "Sir, Muknar has a detonator!"

Everything after that seemed to go in slow motion. Jason's reaction to his sister's words were delayed, which gave Hansel enough time to get behind him and strike Red Hood in the back of the head with something sharp which managed to crack his helmet in two and send him flying to the ground a few feet away.

"Sir!" Jason heard Carrie's cries, heard her try and go to his aid but he was too dazed to move. His skull throbbed and his body remained unresponsive. _C'mon, Todd. Move!_ He berated himself, trying desperately to even move an inch. _Fucking move goddammit!_ But he stayed in the same crumpled rag doll-like position, even when the ground started shaking.

Distantly he felt someone grab his arm and attempted to haul his limp body up. "Sir!" Robin's cries cut through the roaring in his ears and around them. "Red Hood, we have to go!" Jason blinked at Carrie's tone, his vision finally going back to normal, he saw her face, she sounded— she looked so frightened. Turning his throbbing head, Jason understood why. The tall building they were in was engulfed in flames. Chunks of cemented ceiling and wooden frames were making there way down to the ground below. But by some miracle, some weird chance of fate. The upper building was somehow still standing and as Jason moved to stand on shaky legs everything around them groaned and cracked at the seams.

If they stayed here any longer, they were going to be buried alive under pounds of cemented walls and wooden ceilings. _Shit! Shit!_ Jason swore silently. They'd be stuck underground for hours waiting to be rescued and by then it might be too late.

One of the support beams snapped and one side of the building fell. Red Hood bolted upright, adrenaline kicking in he grabbed Robin by her uniform and tossed her over his shoulder, he glanced at an unconscious Hansel angrily for a second then Jason repeated the process with him. Two more support beams snapped in two and Jason started running.

His pace was sluggish and clumsy but he kept going even if his head and body was telling him to stop, even if he ached all over he had to get them out, he had to get Carrie out of danger. A chunk of building fell in Jason's path to freedom, causing him to lose his balance at the abruptness and fall to one knee. "Ah!" He heard Robin yell out in fear as the ceiling and upper part of the building finally came crashing down.

"Robin!" The frantic and desperate calls of Tim rang out in the distances. "Hood! Get out of there!"

But it was no use, they were out of time.

It took a split second really, but Jason made his decision. Using what strength was left in his arms, the wayward Robin threw the nine year old and Hansel to safety.

" _Jason!_ "

The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him like a speeding train was Carrie's and Tim's terrified expressions and their broken screams..

* * *

"Welcome home, Master Bruce." Alfred stated to the billionaire as he walked into Wayne Manor and set down his briefcase. "I hope your meeting in Metropolis went well, sir?"

Bruce nodded to his most loyal friend, his father figure and smiled. The meeting with some co-workers in Meltropolis had been very successful, they were now hosting three more fundraisers and the playboy Mr. Wayne would be attending them all in a month or so. "Yes, it did go well. Though... when Lois kept asking me to dinner after the conference I had to deal with Clark's angry stares afterwards the whole way to my car."

Alfred hummed, understanding how their Kryptonian friend can be when it came to the woman he secretly loved. "I see, though I imagine Mr. Kent's glares were no match for Batman's?" He commented and gave the man a smile filled with pride.

Bruce chuckled and started making his way up the stairs, Alfred following him close behind. "Of course." He stated, the tone of his voice held smugness. Once Clark started to give him those 'stay-away-from-my-girl' glares, Bruce immediately retaliated with one of his own, he gave his super-powered friend one of the very stares he constantly gives the psychopaths and muggers in his city, that very ones that sent shivers down their spines.

And the Dark Knight could only smiled in satisfaction as slyly adjusted his tie when Clark's glare disappeared from his face, being replaced with widened eyes and turned away, looking rather embarrassed.

Making several turns, Bruce made his way towards the Grandfather clock in his study.

Before the meeting started, Dick had called to inform him that Jason would be taking Tim and Carrie out on patrol with him while he followed someone that him and Barbara had been tracking for sometime. At first, he had been worried. Not that he didn't trust Jason's ability to watch over his siblings, after all he and Jason were just starting to make things right with each other. He trusted his second eldest completely, though Bruce pinned it on his fatherly instincts. His parental need to know that all his children were safe and sound and out of danger. But Dick assured him that Jason would keep an eye on his daughter and third oldest son. That this patrol was just that— a patrol, a recon mission in gathering more intell. Finally, after a few more words from Dick, Bruce calmed down.

"Master Jason should be arriving with Master Tim and Miss Carrie any time now." Alfred commented as they both descended the stone staircase that lead down into the Batcave.

Bruce let out of hum of understanding and sat down in front of the bat computer to look over the file Oracle had sent to him.

Seconds later a noise popped up on his computer. It was one he was all too familiar with. Something he hears on a day to night basis. Someone was trying to contact him. More so, someone was trying to get a hold of the Batman. Pressing one of the buttons, immediately accepting the call, Bruce went into —as Dick describes it— Batman mode.

"Hello." He answered.

"Bruce—?"

Immediately he recognized the voice. "Red Robin?" Batman asked even though he already knew it Tim, the Bat and Bruce Wayne fought for control, Tim didn't address him with his given name over communications for fear of someone hacking their link. Something must have happened to spook Tim so much that he would dropped their names entirely. "What's wrong?"

There was a pause on the other end, a hesitation that left the Caped Crusader feeling more uneasy. "You need to come to The Bowery. Somethings— somethings happened and you need to get here _now_."

Bruce's heart clenched. Thinking the worst almost instantly. "Robin?" He asked fearing the answer.

"She's fine."

Batman exhale a breathe he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Tim spoke those words. _Thank god, she's alright._ He thought relieved. "But—" Red Robin released a shaky breathe.

The Dark Knight waited patiently for his son to continue.

"But Jason isn't."

The world seemed to have stopped at those three words. And in an instant Bruce was transported back to all those years ago. Where he raced against the clock to get to his boy, to get to Jason. And the crushing reality sank in that he had been too late as he held his son's burnt and bloody form in his arms, transported to the day where he had to finally face his demons, face his guilt and stare at Jason straight in the face as his broken bird looked at him with hurt and betrayed filled eyes as he held a gun to the Joker's was so far deep into those bad memories that he almost didn't hear what Tim said next.

"We ended up fighting the guy— Hansel and his men instead of doing recon— Bruce, it's my fault! I was the one who, who told Jason we needed to take them down to save the cops, to save Jim here in Gotham— and Jason... God, what have I done!?" Tim all but shouted he was in near hysteria and racked with guilt.

"Shh, breathe, son. Breathe, Tim. Tell me what happened next." Bruce tried to soothe the boy, tried to calm him. He heard Tim intake a deep breath before continuing. "Carrie chased after the man Jason had been tracking in one of the run down buildings in the Bowery. The man— Hansel found one of the old mine detonators—" Tim hesitated for a few moments. "—He was able to get Carrie out... But the bomb went off, the building collapsed and Jason—" Again Red Robin paused to collect a deep breathe.

" _Dad_ , Jason's trapped down there."

The world began spinning again, but Batman stayed still, unmoving.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Jason awoke to pitch darkness, it was the first thing that he register in his hazy mind. The second was pain; his head felt as though it was slowly being split in two, his skull felt like it was on fire it hurt so much. He tried to move his legs but they seemed to be pinned down by something solid and crushingly heavy, as he couldn't feel one of them, he tried to move whatever was blocking his vision out of the way with his burning arms but it would move. It was stuck, _he_ was stuck. As his heart beat faster, a smell hit his nostrils. It filled his nose and seemed to make him pause out of confusion. Jason recognized the smell, it was wet soil combined with mud and wood. Just like—

He froze, eyes widening the pure utter terror leaked out of him. Trapped, he was _trapped_ , all alone with no one to come help him. No one to save him from—

 _"What hurts more?"_

 ** _Pain, throbbing agonizing pain._**

 _"A? Or B!? Forehand? Or backhand?"_

 ** _Metal against flesh, bones breaking._**

But this was worse... This was so much worse, this was—

 _"BRUCE! BRUCE! H-Help! I—I can't... Can't see!"_

 _ **Claustrophobia, no air, no light. A dark abyss.**_

 _"B-Breathe, cal-calm down."_

 _ **Banging, punching. Fingers scrapped against the silk fabric. Bloody nails ripped open wood. Dirt, mud. Gagging him, choking him.**_

 _"Ge—Get out. Got... To get out."_

Bile filled his mouth as the memories that always haunted him in his sleep were now becoming reality again. _No! No, no no! Not again, please! Fucking not again!_ This was— Jason was in hell. He truly was in his own pit of hell with no way out. A hellish nightmare he was never able to escape from. That never wanted to let him go.

He was going to die, _again_. Die alone and scared underneath the hard earth's soil.

Jason screamed.

He screamed until his throat was raw, he cried out and clawed at the object that was preventing him from reaching the surface, he scrapped his nails a crossed it, so hard that even the fabric of his gloves tore and his nails were bloody and gone. Tears fell down his cheeks as the panic set in and he screamed all the harder, knowing that panicking wasn't helping him, but he just couldn't stop. He sobbed and cried out. Cried out for his best friends, Roy and Kori. Cried out to his family, to Dick, to Tim, Carrie, Alfred, Babs, hoping— praying someone would dig him out, rescue him quick enough before...

But then in the red haze of terror there was someone... Someone else that the young man was forgetting.

 _"Good boy, Jason. You're a good boy, son. Don't worry, baby. Everything will be fine. I love you, that's all that counts."_

 _Mom..._ Yes, his mother, not Sheila. The woman who he remembered fondly of, she was such a kind soul, she loved him with all heart, the woman who was a wonderful person underneath all the drugs, she would say those words to him after each day of his young life ended with the world chewing him up and spitting him out, those were her words to make him smile again, to make him feel as though he mattered. Jason remember her warmth as she hugged him and kissed his temple. Jason found himself whimpering, because _oh how he missed her_.

But there— There was someone else who would say something similar to what his mother said.

Someone he saw as a father, but it wasn't Willis. Someone who was affectionate and loving and genuine. All hugs and cuddles, and chaste kisses on the head, which some found ironic, seeing how much he brooded to others. A man that loved him for who he was and never judged him for his background, a man who fought so hard to rescue him at age seventeen, but was too late. Someone who Jason had felt abandoned by, betrayed by. Only to finally understanding him.

 _"Don't listen to what those kids are saying about you, Jay. You're a good kid, son. You are loved, that is all that matters."_

 _Bruce.._ Yes it was Bruce. The very man that took Jason in, the very man cared about Jason enough to adopt him before anyone else, that never saw him as a street kid, the man that was kind and his safe heaven. And Jason could always feel how much Bruce loved him just as much as his mother did. It was always the billionaire that spoke those words when a young Jason was feeling down from the kids at his school that Bruce enrolled him into.

Bruce always told him how much he cared, just like his mother did.

 _Help me, save me, please, **please**. I'll be good. I don't want to die again, I'm scared, I'm so scared._

"BRUCE!"

Silence.

Jason sobbed. "B-BRUCE!" He cried out desperately but still nothing.

"Please... _dad_..."

No one was coming. He wasn't coming, just like last time.

"DAD!"

* * *

It didn't take Bruce along to get into his batsuit, after countless years of putting it on, he maybe even faster then Barry when it came to this aspect. Slipping his cowl on over his head, he made his way over to the Batmobile. All the while trying to fight off the growing pit in his stomach, the voice of negativity that told him he was already too late, that his second oldest boy was dead and gone. That he had failed Jay just like before.

 _No._ He growled fiercely. _No, I won't fail him again, I'll save him._

"Heyoo, Bruce! I'm home! Just got back with my date with Barbara!" A familiar voice rang a crossed the cave, it was so full of cheerfulness and good nature that it stopped Bruce in his tracks, " _Ooo_! You getting ready to go and patrol?" He shook his head and Dick just shrugged. "Meh, wherever it is you're going I'll come with anyway." The young man said with a grin. Bruce felt horrible because he had to ruin his son's mood with such bad news, but he needed to tell him. Richard had a right to know.

"Dick... We need to get going— Tim called me moments ago, something's happened." Not mere seconds did those words pass his lips, Dick was there beside him, dressed fully in his Nightwing attire, the concern on his face was heart wrenching. "Who is it?" He asked fearfully.

"Jason."

Dick flinched, but Bruce placed a stable hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "He's not dead... But— It's why we need to hurry and get to the Bowery."

Nightwing nodded in understanding. "Tell me everything on the way."

And tell him Batman did, he told his son about the man Jason was researching, he told him about the fight Red Hood, Robin and Red Robin got into with Hansel, about the bomb detonator and the explosion with Jason trapped inside. By the time he was finished, they had arrived at their destination and Dick was as white was a sheet. Opening the hatch, he was about to tell Dick it was going to be okay— Until he heard that first scream.

It was so raw, so emotional, it sounded so wounded and terrified it made Batman's blood freeze. Jumping out of the Batmobile he starts running towards the only collapsed building in Bowery, the only one that still had flames attached to pieces of wood.

Carrie saw him first and ran to him. "Boss!" She cried out and hugged him around the waste, squeezing she let out a muffled whimper against his kevlar covered stomach. Tim was only seconds behind his sister.

"He's— He's been doing that for 20 minutes, he _won't_ stop." Tim looked as if his sanity was ready to fall apart at the seams, just hearing his brother in so much agony was causing him to lose it, his body shook but Dick held him by the shoulders, keeping him stable.

"BRUCE!" The helpless cry was drowned out by the various amount of concrete, but they all still heard it. The Birds all freezed and looked to Bruce, hoping that their mentor and father would keep them from cracking. But Bruce wasn't fairing much better. All he could do was think back to _that_ time and the _pain_ he felt and Batman found himself unable to move.

" _DAD–_!"

Something inside the Caped Crusader snapped, he ran forward and started moving, tossing, _throwing_ large chunks of cement that was ten times his own weight away from where the broken screams were coming from.

"Bruce! _D-Dad_!"

He dug faster, his heart pounding a mile a minute with the overwhelming dread of what he might find once he unearthed his boy. "I'm coming!" Batman found himself calling out, trying to tell his boy that he was here this time. Suddenly Dick appeared on his left and began pushing away more cement and Tim appeared on his right along with Carrie. Together, they worked to free their wayward family member.

What Bruce saw next almost made his heart freeze. _Jason... Dear god—_ He thought horrified as he gazed down at the twenty one year old.

Jason's helmet was completely missing, as was his domino mask, the young man's teal eyes were dilated and huge with overwhelming terror. Jason's head was bleeding and it looked like one, if not both of his legs were broken, his son's gloves were torn at the tips, his nails gone, and blood ran down his fingers as his entire form shook with heavy tremors.

But what scared Bruce the most were that Jason's eyes seemed to stare right through them. Like he couldn't see them, like he was seeing something they couldn't as the tears fell down his cheeks or maybe... maybe he couldn't—

Abruptly Jason reached out stretched his arms and began clawing, punching at the empty air like Red Hood thought he was still trapped within the concreted tomb.

The action alone shattered what was left of the Batman and now all that was left was the father that loved his children. Bruce knelt down, ever so slowly he reached out his hand, cautiously grasping Jason's bloody ones and gently pulled his son into his arms. Jason jolted and struggled weakly to try and get away, thinking he must be being attacked. But Bruce ran a hand through the man's hair, through the white streak that seemed to mock him, a reminder of all that his boy has gone through.

"Shhh, Jason. It's alright, son. I'm here, I'm right here." He spoke soothingly. He placed his hand on Jason's cheek and rubbed his thumb a crossed the pale skin, he began to visibly see his son relax just a tad. The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

But finally, twenty minutes later, Jason spoke.

"B-Bruce...?" He asked meekly, eyes still wide and filled with fear, still lost in that nightmarish abyss.

"I'm right here, Jason." Bruce's voice was above a whisper as he still continued hold his boy and give Jason the safety he needed.

Jason stared at Bruce in disbelief. "You're... here?" Those two little words almost made Bruce recoil as if he'd been stabbed. Jason seemed so surprised to see Batman here at all. Because the last time they were in this situation, he had already been too late to save him. It hurt. It hurt more then he would ever admit.

"Yes, I'm here. You're going to be fine, son." Gently, he tightened his hold on his son, to show him he was here, that he was not alone or in any danger. And Jason's expression turned from surprise to utter emotional agony. A sob escape his lips as he buried his face in Bruce's Kevlar cover chest. He cried as if he were a child again, he sobbed because he was safe, he was _alive_ , but he also cried because he was just still so very broken on the inside. Even with his nails gone, Jason clung to the man that never gave up on him, who never stopped caring about him. The damaged twenty one year old hugged Bruce just wishing he could disappear.

That thought overflowed his mind so much that he barely registered the three pairs of arms wrapping around him and Bruce. Carrie buried her face in Jason's neck and let out small hiccups, while Tim embraced him and leaned the side of his face against Jason's, his whole body shaking. And Dick— good ol' lovable, energetic, caring Dick Grayson was able to wrap them all in an embrace as the first Robin tried so hard to be the strong one since no one else could at this moment.

And as his eye lids dropped shut from exhaustion and overwhelming trauma. Jason heard Dick's voice... Not Bruce's but Dick's comforting voice.

"We're here for you, Jay."

* * *

When the haze of sleep began to clear from his mind Jason didn't immediately open his eyes just yet as he would have normally done. No, instead he kept them close and just enjoyed the silence, enjoyed the calmness and comfort he was feeling, he soaked it all in greedily as he has never felt this way in his crappy, cheap apartment. He hasn't felt _this_ relaxed such a long time.

Finally, after spending three more minutes in this serenity, Jason inhaled one deep breathe before letting it out and opening his eyes.

As his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the early morning sun he realized that the room he was in was the guest room in Wayne Manor. _I really shouldn't be surprised._ He thought with a small scoff as he adjusted himself slightly only to gasp out when a jolt of pain shot through his entire body.

 _Okay, fuck... Ow ow—_ He greeted his teeth, and clenched his fist. Jason remembered then why he felt so damn sore. _Fucking Hansel, damn building..._ Jason groaned, his fingers aching from where his nails had once been. Slowly though, he forced his upper body into a sitting position. He knows from personal experience that the longer he laid down the more sore his body was going to remain. Best option for him was to stretch out his muscles. Tugging the blanket off him, he wasn't too surprised to see his left leg was encased in a white cast. The former Robin sighed, he always hated when he broke a leg, it was fucking frustrating to move around or get anywhere when one of his legs were immobile.

Slowly Jason inched his body onto side of the bed. Taking a deep breathe Jason placed his hand on the table and stood up. His body didn't appreciate the stress it was being put under as it ached and throbbed with each passing minute. But that didn't stop Jason from leaning himself against the wall with his right hand and moving towards the door inch by annoying inch. Jason always said to Roy that he never needed a crutch, as long as there was a wall for him lean on then he was fine. As Jason limped out into the hallway he realized with some surprise that he was the only one up in the entire Manor. For he could heard different octaves of snoring coming from each closed door that belong to family. Even Alfred was still asleep, which Jason found that very strange as Alfred is _always_ up before anyone else is.

He turned and looked down to the long staircase that lead downstairs. "Well, this should be fun." Jason said to himself, his voice filled with sarcasm. By the time Jason made it down the stairs and into the living room he was a panting, sweating mess. _I'm outta practice... dammit._ He thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat. _Okay— that's enough moving around for today.._ Jason threw himself onto the couch, the side of his cast hitting the coffee table as propped it on to it which caused pain to shoot through his leg but he was way too tired to care. Reaching for the remote he turned the TV on, as _The Iron Giant_ played on the television for the thousands time Jason let his body relax, he let himself enjoy the peacefulness that he never really gets all that often.

Soon though that calmness was interrupted by frantic footsteps coming down the staircase. "Master Jason!" Someone called out almost hysterically as Alfred Pennyworth came running into the living room. He immediately stopped when he saw Jason sitting on the couch looking at him. "What's wrong, Alfie?" Jason asked he gave the old man a concerned look, the old man looked as though he was about to have a heart attack.

Alfred straightened his posture and sighed. "Master Jason, just what are you doing out of bed, sir?"

Jason grinned with a small chuckle. "I couldn't stay in bed anymore, Al. I got bored."

Alfred gave him a smile. "Yes, of course you did." He made his way over to Jason and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling, Master Jason?" The butler asked the concern back in his old eyes as he gazed at the young man as he put a pillow under the twenty one year old's leg.

"I'm sore as all hell but other then that I'm okay." Jason said. "I am starving, though." He added as he looked back towards Alfred to see his reaction. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the butler get a gleam in his eyes.

"Very well, Master Jason. I shall prepare your favorite breakfast dish."

"Hash browns with cheese, scrambled eggs and bacon?"

Alfred nodded with a small smile on his face. "The very same, sir."

Jason's mouth watered. "Al, you're such a gift. What would we do without you."

"I have often wonder that myself. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

He turned back to the TV and started channel flipping. A couple minutes later Jason heard the same frantic footsteps running coming down the staircase. "Jason!" He heard Tim call out before coming into the living room just as the butler had. He looked almost just as scared as Alfred had been a while ago.

"Hey Timbers." He greeted with wave of his bandaged hand.

Tim looked at him and said nothing for a few short seconds. "Where are your crutches?" He asked.

"Don't need them."

Tim nodded and began standing there awkwardly as he looked down at the carpeted floor. "Timmy." Jason said as he snapped his nail-less fingers to get his brother's attention. The boy looked up and Jason motioned for him to come over to the couch. Tim obeyed and made his way over to the sofa and sat down. "You okay, Timber?" Jason asked his brother as he place a hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim bit his lip, bowed his head and laid it against Jason's own shoulder.

"Jason... I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Timmy whispered as he grasped Jason's sleep shirt in his hands.

"Hey now, cut that out." He said his voice soothing as he hugged Tim, trying to attempt to calm his sensitive brother down. "What happened to me wasn't your fault. it was no one's fault but that asshole we were chasing."

"That building could have killed you. You could have _died again_."

"Meh, I'm good at cheating death."

"Jason..."

Jason's smiled as he heard the chuckle in Tim's voice, "What? It's not my fault I'm a badass! I was able to walk down two flights of stairs with no crutches all on my own and looking like a mummy."

"Yeah? And how sore are you?"

" _Everything hurts_ , Timbers. But it was worth it!"

"You're impossible."

Jason reached out and ruffled the teens black hair. "Love you too, Tim."

Just then three more voices could be heard down the upper part of the house.

"I believe that would be Master Bruce, Master Dick and Miss Carrie." Alfred announced as he appeared out of no where and almost made Jason jump out of his skin. He rolled his eyes, only Alfred was able to jump scare him like that, not even the great Batman could do that anymore. Alfred walked out into the hall and Jason heard him speaking with Bruce, Dick and Carrie. A couple second later, they all but ran into the living room, looking concerned and frantic.

"Little Wing! Are you okay!? What are you doing out of bed!?"

Carrie came barreling in his direction, tears in her eyes as she hugged his waist.

" _Boss_! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry."

Jason petted her red hair and rubbed her back. "Aw, kid. Please, don't beat yourself up over this. I told this to Timmy and I'm telling this to you; nothing that happened that night was your fault."

"No, it was mine." Jason turned his head in time to see Dick engulfing him in a hug. Practically pushing Tim and Carrie to the sides. "Jaybird— Jason, I'm so so sorry. If I hadn't asked you to watch Tim and Carrie in my place then..."

"I'm stoppin' you right there, Dickhead. This wasn't your fault either." Jason retorted as he pushed Dick away from to look him in the eyes. "I swear to the three of you, no one is at fault here."

"No one but Hansel Muknar. He suffered damage from the explosion but he'll live and once hes recovered he and his followers will be getting a one way trip to Arkham." A deep voice spoke out, a hand lay on his shoulder and Jason looked up to see Bruce standing there.

Jason scoffed. "Hey, old man."

Bruce returned it without a sound, his hand rose up and ran through the white tuff in his hair and Jason couldn't help but lean into it as the memories of being held by his father in the rain, being comforted and loved, being saved had made the panic in his heart and lungs go away and he was able to breathe again.

"Hello son."

Thanks to Bruce, he was alive.

A cough interrupted them all. Five heads turned to their butler who was looking at them all with a smile. "Breakfast is ready. Do come before it gets cold."

Against Jason's protests his brother and sister all helped him get into the kitchen. He bitched and moaned and ranted that he didn't need the help but in the silence of his mind he was thankful for it, knowing that they cared about him and wanted to help meant the world to him. After breakfast was devoured and there was no more hashbrown's Tim suggested they all take a lazy day to keep Jason company while he recovers from his injuries. They all agreed to the suggestion before Jason could even get his imput out. They then made their way back to the couch, this time however it was Bruce who helped him get back into the living room. There they watched TV, he listened to Tim complain how there was nothing on and asked why they kept showing _The Iron Giant_ without any breaks. while Dick and Carrie bickered on what movie to watch.

Jason's eyes began to drop as the exertion from earlier caught up with him as his head lolled to the side, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him to the side. He cracked his eyes open to see Bruce holding him close. Maybe it was the fact that he was tired, or that he was still so very sore, or maybe that he's just more sensitive then he leads people to believe he is, but for whatever reason Jason buries his face into his father's shoulder. Causing Bruce to pulled that much closer.

"Thanks for saving me, dad. Love you..." He whispered as his mind began to feel heavy and hazy.

A chaste kiss fell on the top of his head.

"You're welcome, son. I love you too."

* * *

YESSSSssssss! *collapses to the ground*

Holy fuck it's done! Thank all the gods, I _finally_ finished this damn thing! You guys have no idea how happy and completely exhausted I am that this is finished! Like this is the _longest_ one-shot i have ever written and I'm proud of it dammit!

Yes, I know that I added Carrie as the fifth Robin instead of Damian, I just prefer her to Damian, cause I'm sorry, I am just not a fan of the kid. Besides I think it's a cute concept seeing Jason act like a big brother to his little sister.

Anyway, thoughts? Please oh please leave a review to show to me that I didn't waste so much of my time in writing this!

I love you all and I'll see you soon!


End file.
